


You're okay, Buck

by ConsumeBagel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxious Bucky Barnes, Gen, Little!Bucky - Freeform, caregiver!Steve, littlespace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsumeBagel/pseuds/ConsumeBagel
Summary: Bucky had felt little from the moment he'd woken up. But he wasn't expecting it to affect him so quickly.





	You're okay, Buck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story ends quite abruptly, as I'm a relatively new writer and I'm just experimenting. Suggestions and comments are greatly appreciated! x

Bucky creased his eyes open to meet the sunshine leaking through the Stark Tower's massive window.

He lay sprawled across a king sized bed, though he didn't remember crawling into it the night before. His brain felt fuzzy and his thoughts distant. The colors of the room seemed more vibrant than before, and he immediately knew he was hovering over his little headspace.

The former soldier groaned and ran a calloused hand down his face. He was clean shaven but the tiny bits of stubble could still be felt. Bucky swung his legs over the side of the bed and curled his toes on the fuzzy carpet. The softness was foreign to him, as the rest of the Tower's flooring was usually hard and cold. 

With a grunt the metal armed man rose to unsteady feet. His hand instinctively lashed out, gripping the headboard of the bed once he felt himself stagger. He had to- no. He needed to pull himself together.

He risked a look at the clock across the room. The numbers blinked steadily in red. 8:34. The others would already be having breakfast around this time. He should join them.

Abandoning the ever so soft carpet, Bucky stepped away towards the closest, snatched a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and dragged his feet into the bathroom. The coldness of the tile abused his sore feet, but he ignored it.

Bucky released a heaving sigh and quickly stripped out of his pajamas, and they fell to the floor in a heap. He'd throw them in the washer later, but for now he was too out of it to really care.

He pulled the jeans up and buttoned them, then pulled the thin fabric of the t-shirt over his head. It was oddly silky, and caught the man off guard for a moment. His fingers trailed over his chest, relishing the way the clothing felt under his fingertips. Why was it so soft?

Bucky snapped out of it with a jolt of his head. His headspace only seemed to be growing closer to engulfing him. He'd never had issues with holding it back in the past, but for some reason yesterday took a lot out of him. 

He groaned and leaned over the sick to splash water over his face. The liquid did nothing but make him uncomfortably chilly. A pout tugged at the sides of his lips. 

Bucky exited the bathroom with a slam of the wooden door. The noise made him visibly wince, but he continued onwards until he was down the stairs and facing the others.

The avengers all sat around the dining table, peacefully eating breakfast and appeared to be deep in conversation. They had all been staying at the Stark Tower for the past few days, since the suspected criminal was nearby. A dangerous assassin, from what Bucky had heard.

Surprisingly, the only avenger not present was Tony Stark himself. He assumed the man was busy on something, and didn't speak up about the matter. Instead, he pulled out a chair and slid in beside Steve, who gave him a soft smile of recognition.

Bucky cleared his throat awkwardly and scratched at the back of his head. "Bacon and eggs, yeah?" He swallowed the reoccurring lump in his throat.

Bruce looked up from his plate and momentarily broke off his conversation with Natasha. He offered the soldier a grin and nodded towards the plate. "Be my guest. Just made them." The scientist turned back and fell into conversation yet again.

Bucky nodded and pulled an empty plate off the pile for himself. The metal clink seemed far louder than usual, and again he found himself wincing. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold up for much longer, but he couldn't just bolt away in the middle of breakfast.

He reached forward to grab a fork, but his knuckles brushed by the plate with eggs. At once a surge of pain shot through his hand. If it wasn't for him feeling so little, the burn wouldn't have hurt him in the slightest, but there he was. Bucky let out a sharp whine and yanked his hand back. 

The entire table turned towards the interruption. Curious and confused gazes all made their way onto Bucky. The man grasped his hand with his metal one. He could feel himself slowly sinking further into his regression. A fat tear rolled down his cheek. No, no no no. This couldn't be happening now! 

Bucky rocked back and fourth in his chair for what felt like hours, before he felt a firm hand grasp his shoulder and begin to lead him away from the table. Before he knew it, he was back in his room and sat on the bed. 

Steve kneeled in front of him with sympathetic and knowing eyes. The man slowly rubbed circles in Bucky's knee. "You're okay, Buck. You're okay."


End file.
